


With Draco Away

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Romance, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the first morning after Draco left for his first year at Hogwarts, Narcissa woke up early. She lay in bed, smiling widely at the ceiling and savouring the silence in the manor, then she rolled over on top of her husband and prodded him. Written for Anonymous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Draco Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Anonymous for my two-year tumblrversary drabble giveaway. They requested Lucius/Narcissa smut.

On the first morning after Draco left for his first year at Hogwarts, Narcissa woke up early. She lay in bed, smiling widely at the ceiling and savouring the silence in the manor, then she rolled over on top of her husband and prodded him.

"Wake up, Lucius," she sang.

He cracked an eyelid, and his lips turned down into a pout. "Narcissa, what in the name of Merlin are you doing, waking me at this ungodly hour?"

"It's not an ungodly hour, it's nearly eight. And it's our first day without Draco here."

"So we should celebrate by sleeping in," Lucius said, closing his eyes, but Narcissa pinned him down and used her fingers to lift his eyelids.

"We should celebrate by doing things we weren't able to do when Draco was here," she purred.

Lucius suddenly looked a bit more alert.

Narcissa leaned over him, resting one hand on either side of his head and smiling wickedly down at him. "Things like, say, making as much noise as we want and not worrying about waking him… or making love without locking the door… or–"

"Well, don't just sit there talking about it, then." Lucius's arms wrapped tightly around her waist and he pulled her flat against him. Narcissa giggled quietly against his lips, and she snaked one hand down beneath the blankets to wrap her fingers around his cock. Lucius made a small, muffled noise somewhere between a groan and a whimper and knotted his hand in Narcissa's hair so he could deepen their kiss.

Narcissa felt like her heart could burst with joy while she stroked her husband and he arched and rocked against her. It had been so  _long_  since she had felt like she and Lucius were a married couple, rather than just a pair of parents.

She was going to enjoy the year with Draco at Hogwarts. She was going to enjoy it very much.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
